10 years
by ashes and cinders
Summary: Almost 10 years have passed since the defeat of Naraku, and now a grown up Rin expresses how she feels about a certain dog demon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The love of my life has left, though he doesn't know he has left me in such misery. I have experienced over the years in hiding my emotions, especially when they concern __**him.**___

_ The last time I saw him was almost a year ago, his visits becoming more infrequent over the passage of time. It has been almost 10 years since he left me here, 10 years since I got on my knees and begged him not to leave me. In those ten years I have barely spoken. I can see the concern on my friend's faces but I don't care. I know this sounds cold, but then again when he left, he took my heart with him. They try to tempt me with festivals and gatherings but I am adamant. I want nothing to do with the outside world and everything to do with him, for, without my noticing, he became my world. _


	2. 1 Week

1 Week

One week before the 10 year mark, my lord comes for a visit. I see him coming over the hill with Jaken and AhUn following behind. All of my emotions mix together: hope, anger, but most of all, hurt. Had he just come here to taunt me? Though I know I could never forget him, he wasn't making it any easier. Why was he here after all this time? What did he want with me? So many questions filled my head but all were forgotten when the most important came to mind: Would he let me travel with him again?

When this thought came to mind, hope overshadowed the hurt.


	3. 6 Days

6 Days

Six days before the 10-year mark and Lord Sesshomaru had yet to come see me. He had been in the village for an entire day, why had he not seen me yet?

As I had looked through the window of my hut I had seen Lord Sesshomaru enter the village, but instead of heading to my hut, I saw him enter the home of his half-brother Inuyasha and his mate/wife, Kagome.

In the years since I had begun travelling with him, Lord Sesshomaru and his brother had begun getting along. The quickest progress had between the two had happened after the fall of Naraku 10 years ago. I was ten at the time, I am now almost twenty. Lord Sesshomaru stuck around long enough to be present at Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome's wedding. He left the next day. Without me. Kagome and Inuyasha took me into their home and let me stay in one of their spare bedrooms. It stayed that way until last summer when the villagers built me this hut.

When Lord Sesshomaru left I asked Kagome why he would leave me behind. She said she couldn't be sure, but it never seemed like she was telling me everything. For awhile I feared it was because he hated me, but those fears were quieted when he visited me a few months later.


	4. 5 Days

Sorry to my faithful readers! Life has been crazy and I haven't been able to update. On with the story!

5 Days

Still no visit, at least not from Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome had visited me this morning telling me there was a festival tonight and begging me to come. I politely (or maybe not so politely) told her I had no interest.

XXX

I can't believe I got roped into this. Kagome had sent over a few of the children from the village, who begged her to come until she finally agreed. One of the children then ran off to tell Kagome that she had agreed to come.

Kagome then came over and proceeded to dress her up. She switched her everyday kimono for one of the fancier ones that Sesshomaru had brought her on his last visit. It was a sapphire blue with red flowers embroidered on it in a beautiful design that stretched from her left shoulder to her right ankle. It fit her perfectly. She tied Rin's hair back in a ponytail and put a white lily from her garden into Rin's hair. She didn't bother with makeup because Rin really didn't need it. She looked stunning.

She hadn't been to a festival since she was a small child, so she was not used to the sights, smells, and sounds of the festival. The festival was to celebrate the downfall of Naraku. All of the battle's heroes were there, Koga and Ayame, Ginta and Hakaku, Miroku and Sango along with their four children and Kirara, Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha, and most importantly ( in Rin's mind) Sesshomaru.

XXX

She had run out into the woods. One of the village men had been following her around since she arrived at the festival. His name was Hebi. He lived true to his name because he was like a snake. Rin had always seen him flirting with the village women. He had the attitude that he could always have whatever he wanted, and in this case, Rin knew exactly what he wanted. She ran off into the forest in hopes of getting away from him, but seeing as he followed, he must have taken it as a signal to follow.

XXX

Jaken had quickly told Lord Sesshomaru, who then all but ran toward the forest after whacking Jaken on the head for good measure.

XXX

Hebi had caught up with her and was now harassing her like he did to all the village women. He attempted wooing her with hi "charm smile" which only seemed to prove to her how awful he is.

He continued to move closer to her and she continued to back away.

"You look lovely tonight Rin," he said as he moved closer to her. This time she stood her ground. She soon regretted it when he moved forward, grabbed her, and then proceeded to put his hands on her backside.

XXX

As he ran, Sesshomaru could sense her anger growing. This only served to fuel his anger. Whatever that boy to make Rin angry, he would pay dearly for it.

XXX

When Sesshomaru approached the scene what he only made him angrier. Rin was struggling against Hebi and threatening him with physical harm.

"Whatever turns you on," Hebi said with his disgusting smile.

Sesshomaru was just about to intervene when… WHAM!

Rin had punched him in the ribs, kicked his legs out from under him and threw him to the ground.

Sesshomaru stared in amazement.

Jaken winced.

Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru. She stared at him for a moment.

And then she ran.


End file.
